horny when angry
by BlackLavender12
Summary: chap.5 setelah memperlakukan Hinata dengan keji. Sasuke mulai merasakan ada 'cinta' yg mulai tumbuh " Lupakan dia, dan aku akan berhenti menyiksamu." "Kenapa kau ini? Tidak bisakah kau...menghargaiku, aku lelah dengan mu"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : M o.O

Genre : Romance/Angst/Comfort

Pairing : SasuHina X NaruHina

Warning : Hard Lemon, little bit rape or sm XD, TYPO, alay, gaje, AU, OOC, pasaran dan warning lainnya..

("…") untung perbincangan

('…') untuk kalimat dalam hati *atau sesuatu yang hanya ada di benak dan dihati, maksudnya ga di ungkapin langsung gitu hihihihih (-_-)V, maaf ya authornya alay

Ini adalah fanfic pertama Author, dan rate-nya M? Biarlah. Gomen yo kalo buruk dan masih kaku…

Review or flame? Please :D

Horny when angry©activeLaveder

* * *

DLDR!

.

.

.

"Akk-kkhh Sah-sukhh-eeeehhh hen-akkhh-hen ummh hentikan!" Gadis bermata Indigo itu mengerang tak karuan mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan liar Sasuke bergerilnya menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang ada pada tubuh wanita bersurai biru tua itu. Dia tak berdaya untuk melawan perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat kasar dan –umm lumayan menggairahkan– baginya.

"Kau menolak ku Hinata, hah? Cih.. tapi lihat ini cairan di liang mu ini tak bisa berbohong Hinata…. Cupph!" Kini tangan besar Sasuke telah berada di dalam celana dalam Hinata. Dan entah kapan Sasuke telah meloloskan celana tidur Hinata yang telah jatuh tak karuan beserta baju tidur yang juga sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Langsung saja Sasuke melancarkan serangannya ke tengkuk hinata dan mengecupnya lembut.

"J-ja-ja-jangan Sah-sukk-eeehhh ummmhhh"

"akhhhhh sakiiit S-sas-sasukee, jang akhhhh umhh ngan sakkkh-it sek akkkkhhhhhhh sekaliiiiii! Akkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh amp-hhhhuunh! Akkkh" Hinata merasakan nafasnya tercekat, saat jari-jari Sasuke yang besar khas lelaki dewasa itu memasuki lorong milik Hinata yang sangat sempit. Cairan bening yang ada di dalamnya akibat rangsangan Sasuke membuat akses jari-jari Sasuke sedikit lebih mudah untuk menerobos lorong itu semakin dalam. " Kau virgin heh? Hahaha" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan lagi jarinya yang tadi sudah menyentuh dinding keperawanan Hinata sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Apa saja yang di lakukan si bodoh itu selama bersamamu? Dia lemah, apa memang bodoh hah? Ingin aku membunuhnya. Bagaimana Hina-chaaaan apa kau mau aku membunuh Naruto-kun-mu sekarang? Hahahaha!"

"Ja-ja-jangaaaan Sasuke-kun hiks jangan sakiti dia hiks hiks, aku mencin-tainya, jangan Sa-su-ke-kun hiks hiks" Jawabannya penuh kekhawatiran dan kerapuhan dari seorang Hinata. "Oh begitu rupanya.. kau sangat mencintainya ya? Ummm baiklah. Tapi aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga, apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata-chan?"

"T-t-tolong Sasuke-kun jangan bu-bunuh hiks hiks. A-aku mau melakukan ap-apapun untuk menebus Naruto-kun, Sa-sa-sasuke." Hinata menjawabnya dengan nada yang bergetar menandakan ketakutannya akan kata katanya sendiri. Namun baginya Naruto sangat penting untuknya, karena yang ia punya sekarang hanyalah Naruto saja.

"Bwahahahahaha kau mengorbakan dirimu untuk si bodoh itu Hinata? Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan membunuhnya" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak dan melanjutkannya lagi dengan nada yang agak berbisik.

"Tapi aku akan membuangnya jauh dari Konoha, agar tak bisa bertemu dengan mu, cantik hahahaha" Sasuke menjilat telinga Hinata dari belakang"

"Ummmh" Hinata melengguh antara takut, nikmat, dan senang karena Naruto telah dibebaskan.

"Tapi ingat janji mu itu Nona Hinata!" Kata kata Sasuke penuh dengan penindasan dan tekanan membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumahnya yang sangat besar dan sepi. Bukan hanya itu saja bagi Hinata rumah ini sangat menyeramkan. Dan di rumah ini pula penderitaannya akan segera dimulai. Di dalam rumah ini hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang. Ibu? Ayah? Kakak? Semuanya telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui itu termasuk wanita bermata amethyst ini. Hanya saja terkadang Sasuke memenggil seorang pembantu tua yang datang ke rumahnya beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

"Ayo masuk." Kalimat ajakannya dingin namun mengandung perintah yang apabila tidak dituruti akan berakibat fatal.

"I-i-iya Sasuke kun" Saat ini Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat ketakutan dan gemetar. Dan sepertinya ia mau buang air kecil. Karena rasa takutnya ia menahannya.

Saat masuk kedalam Hinata merasakan kemewahan dari rumah Sasuke. Nuansa hitam yang memenuhi rumah dan dekorasinya membuat atmosfer rumah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan. Hinata bergidik lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mengetahui ketakutan yang melanda Hinata, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke kamar mereka, ya kamar sasuke yang sekarang juga ditempati oleh Hinata. Bukan karena di dalam rumah mewah ini tidak ada kamar, namun Sasuke ingin Hinata bisa selau ada disaat dia 'menginginkannya'. Setelah merapikan semua barang bawaan HInata, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Buatkan aku nasi goreng tomat dan jus tomat,cepat!"

"B-b-a-baik Sasuke-kun"

"Panggil aku Tuan Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjadi _slave_ ku selama di rumah mau pun diluar rumah ini . Kau mengerti?"

"B-baik Sasuke-kun.."

PLAKKKKKK

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Tuan Sasuke! Apa kau tuli?" Sasuke menampar Hinata dan memakinya dengan sadis karena baginya sekarang Hinata adalah 'miliknya', 'kepunyaannya', 'mainannya', yang dapat diperlakukan semaunya.

"Go-go-gomen hiks Tu-tuan Sasuke hiks, aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu hiks hiks" Hinata menangis tersedu karena mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu kasar dari Tuannya itu. Dan tidak dapat ditahan lagi ia mengeluarkan air seninya di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja sangat marah, baginya ini penghinaan.

Kemudian dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil gunting disamping tempat tidurnya dan menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar untuk mendekat.

"Kemari kau wanita bodoh!"

"Hiks hiks ampuni aku Tuan Sasuke, ja-ja-jangan bunuh aku.. hiks"

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh mu Hinata, kau kan belum melayaniku… hahahaha"

"La-lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan gu-gunting itu Tuan?"

"Aku ingin menghukumu." Kalimat singkat itu cukup membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan hingga lututnya melemas.

Perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan gunting itu kebagian bawah rok selutut Hinata. Kemudian mengguntingnya secara perlahna seperti seorang psikopat. Benar Sasuke menggunting habis rok hinata hingga lepas dengan sendirinya dari badan Hinata. Dilanjutkan dengan menggunting baju Hinata dan hanya menyisakan Bra dan CD saja.

"Ini hukuman mu Hinata-chan, aku hanya ingin kau selalu mengenakan pakaian 'resmi' mu ini saat kau berada di dalam rumah, kau mengerti"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia merasa harga dirinya telah di injak injak oleh Sasuke. Namun tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Hinata selain menuruti tuannya itu atau melanggarnya dan mati sia-sia. Payudaranya yang sangat besar menggantung indah di dadanya. Seakan Bra yang ia gunakan tak mampu untuk menopang ukurannya yang lebih besar dari ukuran remaja normal lainnya.

PLAAAKKKKKKKKK

"Akhhh"

"Jawab aku jangan hanya mengangguk saja!" Sasuke mulai keras dan seperti tanpa rasa kasihan kepada '_slave_-nya' itu. Rasa senang dan puas ia rasakan saat melihat Hinata begitu tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Cepat siapkan makan malam!"

"I-i-iya hiks.."

Secepat mungkin HInata pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makanan yang dipesan Tuannya. Saat ia memasak, minyak panas yang tertuang mengenai payudaranya dan menghasilkan memar dan rasa sakit. Tanpa disadari air mata sudah beranak sungai di pipinya yang semulus porselen itu. Hidangan pun sudah selesai ia buat dan ia segera pergi ke kamar untuk melapor kepada Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK

" Iya aku tahu, sudah sana pergi!"

"B-baik Tuan"

.

.

.

"Kemari kau Hinata!"

"A-a-ada apa Tuan? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Merangkaklah" Sasuke mengeluarkan perintah diluar nalar. Hinata pun bingung, ia merasa malu dengan pakaian seperti ini tidak mungkin merangkak.

**_'apa aku tidak salah dengar Kami-sama?apa lagi ini?'_**

"Kau tuli? Merangkak bodoh!"

Tanpa ada perintah yang ke-3 Hinata langsung pada posisi merangkak seperti anj*ng. Sedikit nasi goreng Sasuke tuangkan kelantai. Hinata mengerti apa maksud Tuannya ini. Benar-benar seperti sampah, perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya menitikkan air bening di pipinya.

"Makanlah aku tak mau kau sakit dan tak bisa melayaniku"

"B-b-baik Tuan"

Hinata mulai menyantap hidangannya menggunakan tangan. Langsung saja sandal Sasuke langsung mendarat di tangan mungilnya itu. Pekikan keras terdengar setelah itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Gunakan bibirmu langsung untuk menyantap makanan mu itu, kau dilarang menggunakan tangan mu saat makan! Mengerti?"

"I-i-i-iya hiks hiks"

"Cepat habiskan lalu mandi!"

Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya segera kekamarnya meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha keras menghabiskan makanannya itu. Walaupun Sasuke sudah masuk kekamar, Hinata sama sekali tidak berminat menggunakan tangannya untuk menghabiskan makan malam itu. Ketakutannya akan siksaan dari Sasuke membuatnya patuh terhadap perintah Tuannya.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah, dan cepat mandi!"

"Baik tuan"

GREEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZSSSSSSSSSSSS

Air shower yang segar mampu membuat beben di pundak Hinata seakan sina. Pikirannya berkecamuk, Hinata rasa malam ini Tuannya akan memperkosanya dengan sadis. Dengan prilaku buruk dan kata kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulutnya tentu saja.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian resminya sebagai _slave_ dirumah ini, bergegaslah dia keluar dan mendapati Tuannya tidak ada di kamar. Lalu Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya di sofa yang agak besar itu untuk segera tidur.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka segera membangunkannya. Dan benar saja itu Tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata menunduk dan bungkam. Tidak disangka Tuannya itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya dan segera tidur dikasurnya yang sangat besar untuk ditiduri sendiri itu. Setelah melihat Tuannya terpejam bari Hinata melanjutkan tidurnya itu dalam ketakutan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari dari sela sela fentilasi membangunkan Hinata dari tidunya. Lagi lagi sang Tuan yidak ada dikamar. Hinata lallu pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi, tentu dengan pakaian resminya sebagai _slave_.

"T-t-tuan, anda sudah disini?" Betapa terkejunya HInata saat melihat Tuannya sudah ada dimeja makan sambil membaca Koran pagi.

"Hn, setelah sarapan kita akan pergi"

"B-b-baik" Tidak berani sama sekali HInata bertanya akan dibawa kemana dirinya itu.

"Pakai ini"

"I-I-iya Tuan"

Segera saja Hinata menggunakan jeket bulu yang panjangnya sebetis menutupi keindahan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terexpose. Hinata langsung mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Kali ini Sasuke memilih berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan mobil sportnya. Hinata sedikit terperangah saat Sasuke masuk ke gang kecil yang didalamnya terdapat kedai dan toko-toko aneh.

"masuklah"

"toko apa ini?"

"kau akan tahu nati"

Sasuke mangajak Hinata masuk ke salah satu toko yan berisi benda benda aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Berbagai macam warna, dan bentuk. Apa ini?

**_'tempat apa ini? Aneh sekali aku belum pernah melihatnya'_**

Hinata pergi ke depan toko dan memegang barang barang aneh yang dijual di toko ini. Menurutnya menarik. Yang warna ungu satu ini menarik. Dimainkannya benda aneh itu. Sasuke dari kejauhan menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang seperti anak kecil menemukan mainan baru.

"Ambil saja yang mana yang engkau suka, aku akan membelikannya untuk mu."

"Un" baru kali ini sasuke baik padanya, pikir Hinata.

Penjaga toko keluar dari tempat payment keeper, Nara Shikamaru, yang sudah tidak asing dengan pelanggannya yang satu ini.

"Siapa dia? Korban baru mu?"

"Hn, bisakah lusa kau kerumah ku dan bawa semua peralatan mu itu"

"Kali ini kau mau lakukan dirumah tidak ditempatku langsung?"

"Ini berbeda.."

"Tuan, aku ingin yang ini dan yang ini warnanya sangat bagus." Hinata memberikan barang yang telah dipilihnya kepada Sasuke.

"Tuan? Kau gila Sasuke!" Mata Shikamaru membelalak saat Hinata memanggil Tuannya itu.

"…" Sasuke diam.

"Wah pilihan yang bagus Nona…?"

"Namanya Hinata, sudah jangan mengganggunya."

Hinata memilih barang yang bentuknya seperti mentimun dan memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan tidak beraturan di setiap sisinya dan benda yang lebih mirip celana dalam dengan tonjolan panjang ditengahnya. Dia anggap benda benda itu cocok untuk jadi pajangan di kamar. Di toko itu Sasuke juga membeli _gell_ berlabel merah dan biru serta alat kecil seperti penghapus.

"Yosh.. sampai bertemu lusa…"

"Jaa" Kata Shikamaru singkat yang masih bingung dengan teman nya itu.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang."

"Un i-i-iya Tuan"

.

.

.

"Lepas jaket itu. Aku ingin lihat tubuh mu"

"B-b-b-baik" kali ini HInata sangat ketakutan.

"Berbaringlah diatas tempat tidur ku."

"A-a-a-a-apa?" dan tanpa ada pengulangan perintah dari sang Tuan, Hinata langsumg mematuhinya.

Sasuke mengikat tangan Hinata pada kedua sisi ranjangnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan karena dia tahu akan sia-sia. Begitu pula pada kaki Hinata yang di perlakukan sama seperti kedua tangannya, sekarang tubuhnya membentuk huruf x. kemudian Sasuke mengambil gunting di samping ranjangnya, dan menggunting Bra dan CD satu satunya kain yang melekat di tubuh Hinata.

"permainan akan segera kita mulai, apa kau sudah siap?"

"…"

TBC

Yosh! Jijik ya? Gomen -_- yoo.. *dipecut readers*

Ini kan fic pertama author ~gak ada yg peduli~ ya maaaaaaaf kalo begini, author akan lebih berusaha di chapter2 selanjutnya *emang bakal lanjut wahahaha* #timpuuuk

Ayo ayo reviewnya manyaaa *sok imut. Oia kalo reviewnya banyak Update cepet, Reviewnya dikit gak update update ahhhh*dicekek cekek readers

Jaaaaaa! See you in next chapter…*kaya lanjut aja? hihi


	2. Chapter 2: You Always Same

Chapter 2

Saatnya bales revieeeeeew. Walaupun baru dikit gara-gara gemes pengen cepet update. Oke lah gapapa

nafita137 : iyaaa #dipukul Sasuke lovers. Nanti di ending aku ceritain semua muanya hihihihi. Si Naruto aku munculin di chap 2 ini, maaf ya kalo masih jelek fic nyaaaaaa. Baca teyuus ya ^^. Jangan lupa review hweheheh

TabiWook : apa kek! Hahahaha. Walau pun kamu ngeflame fic aku, tp thanks yaaa masukannya. Read terus fic aku ya semoga jadi suka #ngarep!. Hehehe okeh review or flame lagi yak ^^

Umie solihati : Makaciiii semangatnya. Tau tuh Sasukenya jahaaat! Tapi beberapa chap aku harus buat Sasukenya sejahat ini maap ya! -_- kalo gak gitu ga seru …. Sangkyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^^ Baca terus yah fic aku! Jangan lupa review lagi.

.

.

Sasuke mengikat tangan Hinata pada kedua sisi ranjangnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan karena dia tahu akan sia-sia. Begitu pula pada kaki Hinata yang di perlakukan sama seperti kedua tangannya, sekarang tubuhnya membentuk huruf x. kemudian Sasuke mengambil gunting di samping ranjangnya, dan menggunting Bra dan CD satu satunya kain yang melekat di tubuh Hinata.

"permainan akan segera kita mulai, apa kau sudah siap?"

"…"

.

.

.

Horny When Angry©activeLavender

"begini peraturannya, kau harus menuruti segala perintah dan kemauan ku, Hime! Kau bisa mematuhinya?" Sepertinya Sasuke sudah bener-benar kehilangan kewarasannya atau mungkin memang dia sudah gila. Setelah melakukan _foreplay_, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan batangnya ke milik HInata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya keras-keras seakan tidak ingin Iblis diatasnya menghancurkan kesuciannya. "aakkh sa-sa-sakiiit Tuan! Ampun hiks hiks sudddaakhh! Sakit se-sekaliii hiks hiks" perlahan darah segar mulai merembes dari sela sela liang Hinata yang telah diterobos kasar oleh Sasuke."ummh, kau sempit sekali ternyata!"

Setelah batangnya masuk sempurna, Sasuke merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa seaakan batangnya di

Tanpa kelembutan sama sekali Sasuke mulai meng-in-out-kan batangnya dengan tempo yang tidak teratur. Perlahan lengguhan keluar dari mulut Hinata, seakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya perlahan sirna dan berganti dengan kenikmatan. "aarggh T-t-tuan sashkkee.."

"kau sudah sampai huh? Bagaimana apa kau ingin lanjut?"

"i-i-ya Tuan aku ingin merasakannya lagi, p-puashkan aaahkuu Tuan" tanpa disadari kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir gadis bersurai indigo itu. Sisa-sisa kenikmatannya masih dirasakan dilorongnya. Sasuke merasakan kedutan tak beraturan dalam liang Hinata dan rasanya batangya seperti dipijat-pijat didalam liang gadis itu. Sasuke tak mengira liang Hinata begitu nikmat. Sasuke melanjutkan gerakan in-out-nya dalam liang nikmat itu, kali ini mulut Sasuke melahap habis payudara Hinata.

"aahhh T-tuan akuuhhh keluaarrrh" Hinata tak tahan dengan serangan Sasuke yang bertubu-tubi. Kali ini nipple Hinata digigit gemas oleh Sasuke dan meng-in-out-kan batangnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan akhirnya.

CRRRRTTTT CCRRRRRRRRTTTT CRRTTTTT CRRRTTTT

"aaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhh ummmh" lengguhan keduanya bergema dikamar besar tempat mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka itu. Semprotan sperma di liang Hinata sangat nikmat dirasakan oleh Hinata. Sasuke pun meraskan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, sasuke terus meng-in-out-kan batangnya di liang Hinata hingga liang Hinata sedikit memar

"Tu-tuannhh zzudaakkh Tuan, ummh akh pe-perih Tuan"

PLAAAKKKKKK

"kau tak ingat peraturan kita, kau harus menurutiku! Aku ingin terus memberimu kenikmata, apa kau tidak menngerti!"

"i-i-iya Tuam maaf kan akuuhhh ohhh" liang Hinata kembali dipenuhi oleh cairan cintanya sendiri. "kau bilang sudah, tapi liangmu ini, ingin aku terus lanjut Hinata. Bwahaha!" Sasuke membuat Hinata _blushing_ dan mengerang lagi, tapi keadaan liangnya benar-benar tak bisa berbohong, memar akibat gesekan batang Sasuke sepertinya sangat kasar dan menyakitkan di bawah sana.

CCCRRRRRRRRTTTT CRRTTT CCCRRRTTT CCCRRTTT

Setelah setengah jam sudah akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya lagi dan jatuh menindih badan Hinata. Tanpa mengeluarkan batangnya dari tubuh Hinata, Sasuke tertidur pulas. Hinata pun tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pinsan karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat mendera liangnya itu.

.

.

.

"aku akan keluar sebentar, jangan lupa buatkan aku sarapan"

"…"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tertidur lemah dikasurnya. Tidak ada yang dapat Hinata dengar. Rupa-rupanya Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri akibat serangan tadi malam. Rasanya sangat perih dibawah sana. Sasuke pulang dan melihat tidak ada apapun didapur, dan pergi kekamarnya.

BRAAAKKKKKK

Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci itu. Dan yang ditangkap matanya, gadis bersurai indigo itu masih tertidur diatas ranjangnya yang mewah. "bangun kau wanita malas!"

"…"

PLAAAKKKK

"bangun bodoh! Cepaat bengun aku lapar!"

"a-a-apa?"

"cih.! kau belum sadar juga rupanya, bangun dan buatkan aku sarapan wanita bodoh!"

"i-i-iya baik Tu-tuan"

Saat Hinata mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, tiba tiba rasa sakit menyeruak dari liangnya, sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan kedapur. Namun rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya itu. Hinata berjalan terseok-seok bahkan hingga terjatuh dilantai karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu.

Sasuke yang melihat cara Hinata berjalan gontai membuatnya tertawa tawa sendiri tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang diderita _slavenya_ itu.

.

.

.

"makan ini. Aku tidak mau kau mati karena kelaparan" seperti biasanya, Hinata merangkak dan mulai menghabiskan makananya seperti seekor anj*ng. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat Hinata yang menuruti perintahnya. "hari ini beristirahatlah, aku akan ke kantor dan pulang besok"

Mendengar itu Hinata sangat senang. Setelah Sasuke pergi, segera saja ia membersihkan dirinya walaupun susah payah.

"hiks aww hiks hiks.." sepertinya bukan hanya liangnya saja yang sakit, payudaranya juga sangat sakit dan nyeri terutama nipplesnya. Air matanya terus menerus mengalir seiringan dengan air shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa bersih Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan tanpa mengunakan sehelai benang pun ia lengsung tertidur di sofa.

"Naruto-kun hiks hiks kau dimana?" Hinata mengigau didalam tidurnya. Andai Naruto ada di sisinya sekarang pasti tidurnya sekarang akan sangat tenang. Selama Naruto dan Hinata bersama ia tak pernah di sakiti sehelai rambut pun, bahkan Naruto tak mau dirinya sendiri menyentuh Hinata.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk Hinata dimulai lagi sekarang. Sasuke sudah pulang ia bisa mencium bau maskulinnya didalam kamar. Sama sekali ia tak berniat untuk bangun dari sofa karena rasa sakitnya masih ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

TING TONG TING

Sasuke bergegas membuka pintu gerbangnya karena ia tahu siapa tamu yang berkunjung. Sesuai janjinya Nara Shikamaru dating ke rumah Sasuke. Tak lupa akan pesan temannya yang psikopat itu, ia telah membawa alat-alatnya beserta dengannya. Alat-alat itu adalah alat untuk memasang gps di badan hewan peliharaan agar mudah di lacak saat hilang.

Hal ini sering dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuk membuat _slave-slave_ Sasuke terdahulu mudah dilacak saat melarikan diri darinya karena tidak sanggup melayani Sasuke yang sangat liar itu. Dan kali ini giliran Hinata yang merasakannya.

Sasuke langsung mempersilahkan Shikamaru memasuki kamarnya. Shikamaru terbelalak melihat posisi Hianata yang tertidur di sofa tanpa menggunakan apapun.

"heeh bangun kau dan segera pindah keranjang ku cepat!"

"…" tanpa menjawab Hinata langsung menjalankan perintah Tuannya itu.

"nona, maaf kan aku, aku harus membiusmu dulu agar kau tak kesakitan"

"un.." dengan nada pasrah Hinata memejamkan matanya dan ia mulai merasakan jarum itu mulai menusuk kilit mulusnya dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri. "kau mau pasang dimana gps ini Sasuke?"

"dipunggungnya saja." Tanpa ragu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Shikkamaru. "kau kan tahu disana akan sangat sakit karena…"

"lakukan lah" Shikamaru akhirnya melakukan oprasi pemasangan gps pada wanita bermata amethyst ini. Benar-benar ia tak mengerti apa yang ada diotak Sasuke dan dalam hati terdalamnya pun ia ingin temannya ini bisa berubah menjadi normal.

"apa kau membawa serum sensitive mu itu?"

"tentu, apa kau juga akan memberikannya serum itu?

"hn, tapi aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"terserah kau saja lah!"

"berikan aku dua botul beserta suntikannya"

"unn"

Setelah pemasangan gps itu selesai Shikamaru langsung pulang dan tak ingin berlama lama dirumah temannya yang sedikit psiko itu. "aku pulang ya." Tanpa jawaban dari Sasuke langsung saja Shikamaru meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

CIT CIT CIT CUIIIT

Suara burung yang indah itu membangunkan Hinata pagi ini. Ia segera pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ternyata hari ini kondisi tubuhnya sudah lebih membaik. Tanpa ia ketahui, sekarrang di tubuhnya sudah terpasang gps.

"silahkan Tuan saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda" Kata Hinata kepada Tuannya yang sedang berada di ruang TV. "ya" Tentu seperti har-hari biasanya Hinata selalu menemani majikannya ini makan. Namun dilantai. Tak ada Harapan untuk meminta keringanan ataupun kebebasan dari Tuannya yang tempramennya sulit itu.

"hari ini kau pergilah ke Super Mart untuk membeli bahan makanan"

"b-baik Tuan"

HInata menggunakan mantel bulunya yang biasa ia gunakan saat akan pergi-pergian keluar rumah. Hinata pergi ke SuperMart sendirian, tapi sama sekali tak ada minatnya untuk melarikan diri karena ia telah mengetahui apa resiko yang akan diterimanya saat ia ditemukan lagi. Tanpa ia ketahui Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang untuk memastikan Hinata tidak kabur.

Saat di Super Mart tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahunya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu karena menggunakan mantel tebal dan topi dan sangat rapat itu.

"Hime ini aku?"

"s-s-siapa kau? Apa kau anak buah Tuan Sasuke?" Tanyanya penuh dengan telisik."bukan Hime, ini aku Naruto"

"Na-naruto? Benarkah?"

"jangan berisik atau Sasuke akan membunuh ku.."

"unn, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Naruto-kun.. aku sangat merindukan mu!" saat Hinata mau memeluk sosok di depannya itu, langsung saja Naruto mendorong bahu HInata agar menjauh dari nya karena ia sadar ada Sasuke di sekitarnya. "jangan berlaku seperti itu nanti Sasuke sadar akan keberadaanku Hime!"

"ma-maaf"

"seminggu lagi kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Kau mengerti?"

"un"

Segera saja HInata pulang kerumah saat belanjaan yang dibutuhkannya sudah lengkap semua. Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke langsung menanyakan siapa yang diajaknya berbicara saat di Super Mart tadi.

"siapa yang tadi di Super Mart bersamamu huh?"

"i-i-itu teman ku saat di High School" Ucapnya berbohong. "benarkah?apa kau bicara macam-macam padanya tentang diriku?

"tentu tidak T-tuan"

"bagus"

* * *

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba Sasuke menginginkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Hinata lah pelampiasan nya. Hinata dipanggil untuk segera kekamar. Dan Hinata tahu betuk apa yang akan menimpa dirinya sebentar lagi.

"berbaring lah, dan pakai itu" Sasuke menunjukan tangannya pada penutup mata yang ada di samping ranjangnya. "b-baik Tuan" Hinata langsung menjalankan perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil Gell yang beberapa hari lalu dibelinya di toko Shikamaru. Dipilihnya Gell berwarna biru dan segera mebukanya lalu mengoleskannya pada nipples dan liang kenikmatan Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke mengoleskan benda dingin itu di daerah sensitifnya. "beberapa menit lagi kau akan meminta ku memuaskan mu Hinata hahahaha." Aku ingin mandi dulu ya bwahahah"

Benar saja belum Sasuke selesai mandi, Hinata merasakan panas yang perlahan lahan menaikan libidonya. Dan tanpa disadari Hianata melengguh merasakan miliknya mulai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Nipples nya menegang dan ingin sekali ia menyentuhnya sendiri. Tapi Hinata menahan diri karena itu memalukan baginya.

"uuooohhh ahhkk apahh inihh, menghhpahh akuh biss aah sepertiih ummmh inihh" ternyata Sasuke sengaja membuat Hinata seperti ini. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandinya dan menyeringai senang melihat Hinata melengguh-lengguh sendiri.

_'sudah bekerja rupanya, cepat juga ya hahah'_

"kau kenapa Hinata?" Sasuke pura-pura bertanya bagaikan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Mata Hinata yang tertutup tak dapat melihat dimana Sasuke berada. "apa yang kau lakukan pada ku T-tuanhh akkhh" Hinata menaikan nada bicaranya entah karena marah atau libidonya yang telah meninggi.

"aku hanya memberikan mu gell perangsang level 2 sayaang. Bagaimana apa nikamat dan merangsang?"

"a-a-apa? Kau jahat T-tuanhhh ooouhhhh achh acchhh T-tuan ohhh lianggg kuuhhh akkkhh.." Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya."kenapa? Kenapa liang mu?" Sasuke benar benar ingin Hinata memintanya untuk memuaskan liangnya tersebut. "aaahhh liangkuuhh Tuannnhh geliiih oowwh dan gaatthaal aakkhh Tuanhh tolong akkuuhh.."

"aku harus menolong mu apa huh?"

"masshhhukkannnhh…"

"masukan?kau ingin aku memasukan apa"

"milikkkhhh muuh Tu-tuannhh awwh aku takkhh tahhaan Tuan cepaat!"

"hakhakhak baiklah jika kau yang meminta" Sasuke langsung mengarahkan batangnya ke liang Hinata yang sudah banyak cairan cintanya itu. "aahhhkk Tuann, lebihh cepathh Tuannh akuuu keluarrh"

Tiga jam sudah Hinata dikuasai nafsunya yang meluap-luap. Sasuke sangat puas. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup Hinata terus mengerang karena kenikamatan yang tiada taranya itu.

.

.

.

"T-tuan aku akan pergi berbelanja karena bahan makanan sudah mau habis"

"hn"

Tanpa rasa curiga Sasuke mengizinkan Hinata pergi dan kali ini Sasuke tidak mengikutinya dari belakang karena telah memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Sesampainya disana Hinata mencari-cari Naruto keseluruk penjuru. "hime aku disini!" suara bisikan itu tepat di belakangnya. "Na-naruto-kun oh yokatta!" kali ini Naruto tak menolak pelukan Hinata. "ayo ikut aku Hime, aku memiliki tempat persembunyian yang aman, sungguh!" kata-katanya itu sangat tegas dan meyakinkan Hinata.

"un, aku akan ikut Naruto-kun, aku mencintai mu"

"ayo cepat Hime, jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui pergerakan kita"

"unn" Jawabnya mantap.

Sesampainya di tempat persembunyian Naruto, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto karena rasa rindunya pada kekasih kuningnya itu."aku sayang pada mu Hime"

"Aku juga Naru-kun"

.

.

.

TBC

Heheheheh, ea psiko juga nih author hweheheheh *tampol pake sapu

Beginilah chapter 2 nya readers. Masih alay yoo? Ampun readers ~di tampar bolak balik angst nya dan romance nya belom berasa ya? Sabar dooong nanti pasti ada jadi ikutin teyyyuuus yaachh! Luuph yu!#tetep gak ada yang peduli… tanda bacanya sama kata katanya yang masih ada kecil gedenya di maklumin ajoo yooo, maklum saya alay -_-

Yasudah lahh AYOOO REVIEW YAAA! Hihihihihihihih XD see ya in yhe next chaaaap! Yosh yosh

Napas dulu ahhh… oia maaf lagi nih kalo gak sesuai sama apa yang para reders harapkaaan maaf!

JAAAA


	3. Chapter 3: A While

Chapter 3

Mau kasih tau dulu nihh hihihihi. Author idungnya bisa kembang kempis looh. Whats apa coba? Author alay yang satu ini baru 18 tahun… loh kok baru *ga jalas kan? Padahal gak penting hahahahah! Nyook kite bales ripyu!

Hime no Rika : Hai juga, iyaaaaaaa hebat kan aku liarr ~,~. Iyah pasti akan author perbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan ini. Thanks abiss karena udah ngingetin, kalo soal ST aku juga ga begitu paham, nanti aku pm deh hehehehe malu nanti di ff ini akan aku jelasin dikit-dikit. Ketauan deh mesumnya… okeh RnR lagi nyoo!

Rajabmaulan : yah begitulah, Sasuke harus melaksanakan tuntutan peran.. (╥_╥) hihihihi jadi gini deh. Oke RnR lagi yak!

Huddexxx69 : okee Hudde #sok akrab, ikuti terus yaaah! Dan RnR okeee

Hinaki Khissi : umur aku baru lapanbelas, jadi tua-an aku apa kamu? Dan aku cewo

(✖╭╮✖)hahaha. Aku terharu kamu suka fic aku#lebaynya kumat. RnR terus yah!

Giant-hime : kalo soal ending masih belum aku tentuin nih, menurut kamu gimana enaknya? Kasih saran yak! Sangkyu J RnR terus yah!

Nafita137 : hehehihi maaf ya semua ini kan juga karena Authornya yang setting hiks hiks #diketok bamboo. RnR lagi yak, makasiiii

Joshepy Yue : okeee salam kenal juga Josh #sok kenal nih si Author gajejangan bosen ya. RnR please….*haha kelebayan, maksudnya kelebihan

Onpu azuka : iyaa tuh tauu! Doain ajah ya dia bisa merubah sikap hwehehehe. Padahal Author yang setting Sasuke jadi sehina ini tapi biarlah. Rnr lagi yaaaaa!

N :Tengs bangeeet N, lluph u! RnR lagi yak!

Guest : RT abis! Kalo aku jadi si Hina pasti udah aku bunuh dari chap lagi dooong! iyaaaa begitulaah hohohoho

BDSM lovers : muuciih ea pujiannya. Dan terus ikutin fic ini karena… ada yang lebih seru loooooohhh wahahahahha! RnR lagi nyoo!

Kental menis : hai kental, hahaha nama kamu lucu ya. Ceritaain dong kenapa nama kamu bisa selucu ini #aku mulai ngelantur ga jelas. Iya nih padahal aku gak mesum2 banget loooh, tapi gak tau kenapa bisa bikin fi china kaya gini…#alasan! Oia baguskan kicawan burungnya hwahahahah RnR lagi yaa kental!

Mint : Thanks inspirasinya..! oia aku untuk ngejelasin lebih detailnya takut jadiii ummm berlebihan dan aku kayaknya agak ragu ragu. Tapi aku coba deh RnR lagi yaa!

Dewi Natalia : muucih dewii RnR lagii yaa!

Luluk minam Cullen: iyaaak lulu RnR lagi yee!

Liu-chan : Iya doong, kayaknya sih gitu lambat lauuun huee! RnR lagi ya!

Shinji : begitulahhhh hahahahahahah RnR lagi yak..

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Kan fic saya TYPO nya aja bertaburan #alesan udah nih baca fic ajalah! Selamat menikmatiiiii.

Horny When Angry©ActiveLavender

.

.

DLDR!

.

"hime aku disini!" Hinata menangkap suara bisikan itu tepat di belakangnya. "Na-naruto-kun oh yokatta!" Kali ini Naruto tak menolak pelukan Hinata. "ayo ikut aku Hime, aku memiliki tempat persembunyian yang aman, sungguh!" Kata-katanya itu sangat tegas dan meyakinkan Hinata.

"un, aku akan ikut Naruto-kun,"

"ayo cepat Hime, jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui pergerakan kita"

"unn" Jawabnya mantap.

Sesampainya di tempat persembunyian Naruto, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto karena rasa rindunya pada kekasih kuningnya itu."aku sayang pada mu Hime"

"aku juga Naru-kun"

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata pergi ke Super Mart, Sasuke pergi kekantor karena sekertarisnya, Sakura menelfon kalau ada yang tidak beres di kantornya. Segera saja Sasuke berangkat menuju kantor. Ternyata karena masalah yang lumayan berat di kantornya ini, Sasuke harus tinggal dan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di kantornya selama kurang lebih 3 hari. Dan tidak pulang kerumah, sehingga dia memanggil pembantu tuanya itu untuk membersihkan rumah.

.

Naruto bersama Hinata menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua untuk bercerita dan melepas rindu. "aku benar-benar merindukan mu Hime!" Kali ini Naruto yang memeluk erat kekasihnya itu dan menggendong nya. "aww!"

"ada apa Hime?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, sewaktu kau memeluku erat, punggungku terasa sedikit sakit.."

"benarkah?"

"un, tapi tak apa Naruto" Tanpa rasa curiga Naruto tidak memikirkan hal yang serius pada punggung Hinata.

Atmosfer diantara mereka terasa semakin panas dan menghanyutkan kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini. "ummh" Bibir Naruto perlahan memagut bibir wanita bersurai indigo dihadapannya. Tangan Naroto mulai berani turun ke leher Hinata kemudian turun lagi kebawah , hingga Naruto meremas lembut payudara Hinata yang masih terbungkus baju dan Branya.

Rasa sakit yang masih tersisa dipayudaranya akibat serangan Tuannya, Sasuke membuatnya memekik dan menghentikan permainan bibirnya dengan Naruto. "akkhh ja-jangan!" Langsung saja Naruto menghentikan semua aktivitas yang dilakukannya dan menjaga jaraknya dengan Hinata. "ma-mafkan aku Hime! Aku tidak bermaksud" Hinata diam saja karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat dan dia katakan.

_'apa-apaan kau ini Naruto, bukan kah kau yang berjanji pada diri mu sendiri untuk menjaga gadis itu, bodohnya kauuu!'_ Makian itu tersirat dihatinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Seakan tergurat rasa bersalah pada dirinya, karena ia hampir saja menghancurkan kesucian gadisnya. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa rivalnya, Sasuke telah menghancurkan bahkan mencabik-cabik kesucian Hinata.

Sekarang di otak Hinata berkecamuk hal-hal yang aneh seakan ia tak mengerti, bagaimana ini? Kondisinya sangat terpuruk. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan perlakuan Sasuke selama mendekapnya namun di satu sisi Hinata takut Naruto meninggalkannya karena kondisinya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"ayo Hime kau laparkan?"

"i-iya Naruto-kun aku lapar.."

"jangan malu-malu, makan lah sebanyak yang kau mau.."

"un"

Segera saja Hinata berposisi merangkak. Sepertinya prilakunya selama bersama Tuannya, masih tercatat jelas dalam memorinya. "a-a-apa yang kau lakukan Hime?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung akan sikap Hinata yang sedikit aneh itu. "ti-ti-tidak Tuan aku hanya.."

"tu-tuan?"

"maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku terbiasa memanggil Sasuke sengan sebutan Tuan.."

"bangunlah Hime, aku bukan Tuanmu, dan tak akan ada lagi yang menjadi Tuan mu, percayalah!"

"…"

Rasanya aneh sekali makan menggunakan tangan, walau pun sekarang Hinata telah bersama kekasih hatinya, bukan Tuannya tetapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Karena tidak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya menggunakan mulutnya langsung dan menyantap makanan dihadapannya itu. Tak habis pikir, kenapa Hinata bisa merubah prilakunya menjadi seperti ini. Naruto yang menyaksikan 'Hime-nya' ini terus menunjukan prilaku aneh mulai memberikan tanda tanya besar di otak Naruto.

_'apakah dia benar-benar Hinata ku?'_

Semuanya masih aneh untuk Naruto yang baru berpisah satu minggu dengan gadisnya itu. Mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka dengan Hinata yang dengan prilaku anehnya itu. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak memikirkan Naruto yang semeja dengannya saat makan malam tadi. Aneh.

"Hime kau mandilah lalu istirahat di kamar tadi"

"baiiikk Naru-kun… akku cinta pada mu"

"aku juga Hime"

Hinata mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Setelah ia merasa tubuhnya sudah segar dan bersih langsung saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung tertidur di balik selimut hangat diatas kasurnya ini. Tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun langsung saja Hinata menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut hangat.

Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata untuk memastikannya telah beristirahat seperti yang di harapkannya. Selimut yang Hinata gunakan sedikit turun kedadanya tapi tidak sampai mengexpose payudara besarnya itu. Langsung saja Naruto membenarkan selimut Hinata agar ia tertidur dengan nyenyak, begitu pikirnya.

Tak disangka saat Naruto mengangkat selimut Hinata, ia melihat tubuh mulus porselen gadis amethyst ini tak di tutupi sehelai benang pun.

GLEEEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menahan birahinya yang sudah meletup-letup, bagaimana pun Naruto adalah laki-laki normal. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar bingung dengan prilaku Hinata.

_'mungkinkah Sasuke? Kurasa tidak, dia hanya menjadikannya pembantu dirumah itu, esok akan aku tanyakan pada Hime ku'_

.

.

.

"hime aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu, apakah boleh?"

"un tentu Naru-kuuun" jawabnya sedikt manja. "bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke selama kau menjadi pembantu dirumahnya apakah sangat buruk?apa kau disiksa atau bagaimana Hime?"

"…" kali ini Hinata benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Narutu, kekasihnya sendiri. Karena ia tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa Naruto, karena kemarahan Naruto yang disulut oleh pengakuannya. Ia berfilir untuk berbohong saja.

"a-ano Naru-kun dia memang pernah menyiksaku dengan menyuruhku makansambil merangakak saja kok, tidak ada yang lebih dari itu" jawabnya berbohong. "keterlaluan kau Sasuke.."

"tidak apa Naruto, yang terpentingkan aku bersamamu sekarang"

"unn"

Kebohongan Hinata rupanya tidak terbaca Naruto dan ia senang karena ia akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya dengan Naruto.

"tapi mengapa kau telanjang tadi malam?"

"a-apa kau melihatnya? Maaf Naru-kun.." wajahnya memblushing karena ucapan Naruto yang langsung tepat pada sasaran. "aku hanya merasa gerah Naru-kun?" kali kedua Hinata berbohong dan tidak terbaca lagi oleh Naruto karena memang rumahnya ini agak sedikit hangat.

Malam selanjutnya Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, tidur tanpa menggunakan apapun. Dan Naruto memaklumu hal ini. Malam ini berbeda, tiba-tiba saja rasa gatal menyerang nipplesnya dan sepertinya ia merasakan hal yang sama pada liangnya. Aneh memang, namun banar, ia merindukan jamahan dan kekasaran Tuannya itu. Apa kekasaran?

_'oh Kami-sama apa yang melanda ku sekarang? Kenapa rasanya..'_

"aaarrrrgghh aku ingin disentuh…" lengguhannya sedikit besar karena birahinya yang memuncak tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto pun mendengarnya dan segera mendatangi kamar Hinata.

Mata Naruto teerbelalak melihat posisi Hinata sekarang. Hinata sama sekali tidak menggunakan apapun itu alias telanjang sedang menggesekkan liangnya pada pinggiran ranjang. Dan posisinya membelakangi pintu sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto terpaku di depan pintu kamar Hinata, batangnya mengeras dan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hinata."apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hime?" Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menundukan wajahnya. "na-na-naru-kun kau melihatnya?"

"bisa ku bantu Hime?"

"kau mau menyentuh ku Naru kun? Banarkah itu?"

Rasional Naruto sudah tak bekerja lagi dan kini bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Hinata, hingga kilatan saliva yang meleleh disela-sela tubuh mereka terlihat jelas. Kali ini Hinata sangat agresif dan memainkan lidahnya di rongga Naruto dan keduanya melengguh nikmat

"uummhhh.."

Perlahan Naruto menurukam mulutnya dan mulai menjulati tengkuk Hinata. Dan tangannya meremas remas payudara Hinata dengan lembut.

"aakkkhhh jamah akuhh puasshhhkan akuuh Naru-kunhh"

"ummhhh Hime kau nikmat!"

"liangkuhh sentuh liangkuuhh masukannhh Naru kuuun," Naruto sedikit heran karena kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seliar ini dan tentu saja ia menyukainya. " baiikkhh bersiaplahh Hime kau akan aku serangg!"

BLESSS

Langsung saja batang Naruto masuk kedalam liang Hinata tanpa ada yang menghalangi dan ini membut Naruto terheran-heran. "kau.. sudahhh.."

"i-iyaahh Naru kuunnhh akuuhh yang merengut keperawanan kuhh sendiri karena sangat bernafsuu ahhh aahhh lebbhiih cepatth naruu….akkkkhhh aku samphaii"

Kedua insan itu saling memagut mencium menjilat dan bertukar kenikmatan hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur pulas karena kelelahan dengan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan semalam itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dan peliharaannya itu, dan ia sangat merindukannya. Tentu saja merindukan tubuh sang peliharaan itu yang resmi menjadi slave unuknya.

BRAAAK

"wanita jalaaang dimana kau?"

Rumahnya sepi tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Hinata didalam rumahnya. Semua praduga mulai muncul di benak Sasuke. Apakah dia sedang belanja? Apakah gadis itu kabur?. Semuanya ada di benak Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelfon pembantunya yang 3 hari lalu membersihkan rumah mewahnya ini. Mungkin dapat membantu.

KRIING KRRIING

"iya Tuan, apakah saya harus kerumah anda sekarang?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu….apakah 3 hari lalu ada wanita yang kau lihat disini sewaktu kau membersihkan rumahku? Dia bermata seperti hantu dan bersurai biru tua.."

"tidak Tuan sama sekali tidak ada siapapun sewaktu saya membersihkan rumah anda.."

"baiklah terimakasih.."

TUT TUUUT TUTT

Telefon terputus dan praduga terkuat yang dapat Sasuke ambil adalah….

_'DIA MELARIKAN DIRI!'_

_'beraninya kau melarikan diri dari pelukanku Hinata!kau akan tahu akibat dari kelakuan mu ini hahahahahah'_

.

.

.

TBC

Lumayan berkurangkan typonyaaaa ^^ #di tampol karena masih banyak typo dan kecacatan lainya, dan chap ini menurut Author chap yang paling manusiawi dari chap sebelum dan yang akan muncul loooh *eh ga tau deehh

Hahahahahahahahhaha #dijambak jambak readers

Kalo masih ada kekurangan dimohon kaciihh tauu akuuhh yaaaaaa! Review nya manaaaah ayooo ripyu dong! #nangis darah mohon mohon

Maafkan akuuu karena selalu alay tapi taka pa lah yang penting asiik #preeet asik dari mana? Ya gak readers. Sudahla kita hentikan semua ke alayan ini yooo

See yaaa in the next chap!

I LOVEEE YOU SEMUA

SARANGEEOOO

JAAAA JAAA


	4. Chapter 4 : starting begining

Chapter 4

Maaf yah yang ngerifyu dari chap 123 dan baru aku bales di chapter 4 iniiii. Hehehehe gak maksuuud loh!

LL : maaf ya L baru di bales. Dibawa ke tempat persembunyiannya Naruto. Aku gak bisa kasih tau kamu letak pastinya. Takutnya kamu bilang ke Sasukee.. hohohoho RnR lagi ya!

Akari Chiwa : makasiiih banyak ya Akari-san… RnR lagi yaaaa!

babyHaniudaAmu: makasih saran sarannyaaa. Ikutin terus fic ini dan dapatkan jawabannya..RnR lagii ya!

Bayang bayang Maya: haaay! Wahahahaha begitulah ke alay-an Author, maaf ya kalo gak suka. Dan kalo jijik jangan dibaca lagi yoo!

hinatauchiha69: siaaappp! RnR lagi yaaah

hinaki khissi : separo separo wahahahaha thanks abees yooo! Mari RnR lagi…

onpu azuka : sasuhina gak yaaa? Wahahahaha RnR lagi yah!

N : aku jughaaaa N, lupph uuu!hahahaha gilaa! RnR lagi yaaaa =3

KK : maaf ya KK kalo ga sesuai sama apa yang kamu suka, tapi aku sukaaaa. Akan aku kurangi sedikit sedikit. RnR lagi ya

Guest : KURANG BERASAAAA! Astagaaaa, oke deh.. kamuu mimisan?#sok perhatiaaan hahaha. RnR lagi yak

Liu-chan : kareeena kan dia udah terbiasa sama perlakuan Sasu nah, jadinya dia mulai menikmatiii… serem ya? Maaf yaaa , ikutin terus yaaa nanti mungkin akan lebih jelas..RnR lagi yaa!

QRen : aku juga ga suka tapi… memperindah kan. Dan makanya adegannya aku cepetin wahahaha*egios kan? RnR lagii ya!

Mint : nyumput itu apa yaaa? Aku bikin ini Liberal jadi gak ada sangkut paut sama ortu. Tapi kalo kamu mau nanti aku karangin deh…. RnR lagi ya..

inoue Tsukatsa: baca review kamu aku jadi terharuuuu!RnR lagi ya..

hidde xxx69 : okkheee! RnR lagi ya

Animea Lover Ya-ha: kamu kenapa? RnR lagi yaa

LL : ummm memang dia jahaaat! Aku gak mau dia matiii!RnR lagi ya..

Guest : siiiip RnR lagi yaaa

Jun 30 : okeeee RnR lagi yaaa

LadyRuru : macam mana pula kau ini! DLDR please! Ingeeet DLDR makasiih ya sarannya. Jangan tersinggung ya. RnR lagi kalo berkenaaaan

.

.

Horny Whe Angry ActiveLavender

.

.

_"tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu….apakah 3 hari lalu ada wanita yang kau lihat disini sewaktu kau membersihkan rumahku? Dia bermata seperti hantu dan bersurai biru tua.."_

_"tidak Tuan sama sekali tidak ada siapapun sewaktu saya membersihkan rumah anda.."_

_"baiklah terimakasih.."_

_TUT TUUUT TUTT_

_Telefon terputus dan praduga terkuat yang dapat Sasuke ambil adalah…._

_'DIA MELARIKAN DIRI!'_

_'beraninya kau melarikan diri dari pelukanku Hinata!kau akan tahu akibat dari kelakuan mu ini hahahahahah'_

.

.

_Flashback_

Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga dengan klan tertinggi di Konoha dan kebahagiaan mereka membuat keluarga manapun akan iri dengan keharmonisan keluarga yang sangat sempurna itu. Di keluarga itu terdapat dua anak laki-laki yang keduanya dapat dikatakan juga sangat sempurna, sesempurna keluarga itu.

Berambut hitam sempurna, memiliki fisik diatas rata-rata. Bola mata yang memikat, warisan sang ibu, watak dan tabiat yang nyaris sempurna. Benar-benar tanpa cacat. Semua yang melihat mereka pasti akan terpikat dan sang bungsu lah yang menjadi maskot kebanggaan keluarga itu. Tentu Itachi sangat iri dengan hal itu, apalagi dirinya adalah sulung di keluarga itu dan seharusnya dia lah yang menjadi kebanggaan itu menurutnya. Segala-galanya yang ada pada Sasuke, menjadi kebanggan tersendiri . Namun disinilah letak kekurangannya, dia tertarik pada sesama jenisnya. Naas memang.

Apa boleh di kata, keluarganya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Sampai suatu saat dirinya terpikat oleh teman sekelasnya di KHS, dialah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut kuning dari keluarga yang tidak jelas dan hidup di kalangan jelata. Dia lucu dan manis menurut Sasuke sehingga dirinya terpikat dan tentu saja dia menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto.(?)

Sungguh, pria bersurai kuning itu adalah normal dan tidak tertarik pada Sasuke. Dia menerima cintanya hanya karena manginginkan harta Sasuke yang sangat tidak terkira jumlahnya.

Akhirnya mereka menjalani hubungan terlarang secara diam diam hingga kurang lebih 2 tahun dan saat Sasukedan Naruto berciuman dengan panasnya di taman kota, Itachi, kakaknya, melihatnya dengan kedua matanya. Sasuke sangat bingung, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan nanti di depan keluarganya, karena ia tahu Itachi akan mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya itu.

" Bunuh saja mereka agar tak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita Sasuke! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu selamanya!"

Sasuke terbuai akan kata-kata Naruto, dan ia menuruti semua perkataan setan itu, karena menurutnya kebahagiaanya ada pada Naruto. Hingga waktunya tiba, Sasuke menghabisi keluarganya sendiri, tanpa ada yang tersisa kecuali perasaan bersalah.

Segala-galanya direncanakan dengan matang, hingga tak ada bukti pembunuhan sedikit pun. Jasad keluarganya di tanam di taman belakang rumahnya. Tepatnya di bawah air mancur. Dan setiap ada yang bertanya tentang keluarganya, jawabannya hanya satu. Mereka sudah pergi ke London dan tak akan kembali kesini, karena bisnis. Dan semuanya percaya begitu saja.

Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat hidup dengan Naruto selamanya. Hingga suatu saat Naruto tertangkap basah bersama Hinata, kekasih sungguhannya, Sasuke sangat geram dan murka. Ingin rasanya ia menghabisi pria berengsek itu ditempat. Dengan mengorbankan keluarganya dan segalanya yang telah diberikannya pada Naruto. Beraninya Naryto menghianatinya. Dan Naruto mengakui itu pada Sasuke, ia mencintai gadis itu. Sangat mencintai malah. Sangat pahit kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Naruto menipunya selama ini. Sungguh Naruto, ia normal. Normal.

Ia menjadi frustasi dan kejiwaannya terganggu. Malam itu ia telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menghabisi nyawa Naruto. Namun gagal, kali ini Shikamaru datang sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi dan Naruto pergi mengasingkan diri bersama Hinata.

Kondisi Sasuke sangat parah saat itu, hampir saja ia menjadi gila. Shikmaru yang ada disisinya menenangkan Sasuke perlahan membuat Sasuke bangkit, dan mengakhiri untuk menyukai semua makhluk bernama laki-laki. Perlahan semuanya berjalan kembali dengan normal, namun kondisi psikologis dan dendamnya masih membara dan belum bisa terobati. Setelah satu tahun berlalu ia melewati hidupnya sendiri, kecuali berbagai macam wanita murahan yang lalu lalang tidur bersamanya.

Hingga ia bertemu lagi dengan si kuning berengsek itu lagi, Naruto dan kekasih 'sungguhannya' Hinata. Rasanya luka lama yang ia telah pendam terkuak lagi dan terasa lebih perih, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyerang yang lemah. Benar targetnya adalah Hinata. Jika Hinata hancur maka Naruto akan menyusul, pikirnya.

_End of flashback_.

DLDR!

.

.

" Hime aku ingin pergi membeli bahan makanan yang sudah menipis, apa kau mau ikut?"

" T-tidak Naru-kun.."

" Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan ya?"

"…"

" Jawab aku Hime"

" Aku hanya sedikit lelah Naru…"

Naruto benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang seperti tidak dalam kondisi baik. Bibirnya pun lebih pucat, walaupun memang bibir Hinata selalu pucat, Naruto tahu, itu bukan pucat yang normal. Dan keningnya, Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi gadis amethyst itu dan… Panas. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto, dan dia tahu itu demam.

" Pa-panas sekali kau… maksudku eemm dahimu yang panas, istirahatlah Hime …bertahan lah aku akan memanggil dokter"

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di rumah persembunyiannya itu, walaupun sekarang sangat tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Apa boleh buat dirinya harus memanggil dokter segera dan memperbaiki keadaan Hinata. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat lemah. Bunyi jam yang bahkan terdengar sangat jelas membuat Hinata terlelap lemas.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK TOOK TOOK TOOOK

_'BINGGGO! Hinata aku menangkaaapmu! Bersiaplah..!'_

" Sepertinya tak ada penghuninya Pak…"

" Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin salah"

Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan rumah kecil yang berada di perumahan yang agak kumuh itu benar-benar meyakini ini adalah persembunyian mereka, Naruto dan Hinata. Alat yang ada di tangannya memang tidak mungkin salah, dan dia yakin Hinata ada di dalam. Seringaian nya perlahan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Dobrak saja!"

" T-tapi pak?"

" Lakukan lah!"

" Baik Pak"

BRAAAAKK

Pintu yang kelihatan sudah rapuh itu, sepertinya memang sangat mudah untuk di dobrak. Mata Sasuke langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata dan Naruto. " Cari Naruto didalam, cepat!" dia pun tak hanya berdiam diri. Segera dicarinya sang pelaku utama di rumah yang kecil itu. Seluruh anak buahnya berpencar dengan gesit segera ingin menemukan Naruto maupun Hinata.

Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamar pribadi Hinata dan tentu saja di sana ada Hinay yang sedang terbaring. " Kau disini Hinata.. mudah sekali menemukan mu."

" Sudah kami cari di seluruh penjuru rumah ini Pak namun tidak ada"

" Hn, bawa gadis itu"

Rupanya Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dan tidak tahu sama sekali kedatangan Sasuke dirumah ini. Kaki tangan Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke dalam mobil mereka. " Pergilah duluan aku akan menyusul"

" Baik pak"

Secarik surat ditinggalkannya di atas tempat tidur yang Hinata tadi tempati tadi, bertuliskan 'PEMBALASAN BARU DIMULAI'. Rasa puas kini memenuhi rongga dada bidangnya itu. Sebentar lagi nyawa keluarganya akan terbayar, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Sasuke, Hinata langsung di ikat di atas kasur seperti biasa. Tibuhnya membentuk huruf X. Sasuke menelanjangkan Hinata dengan kasar. Seperti yang di ketahui dia akan membuat Hinata menderita, lebih dari apa yang di lakukan Naruto padanya.

Saat merobek kerahnya, tanpa disengaja ia menyentuh leher wanita indigo itu, panas…memang sangat panas, kini demamnya meninggi. Segera saja dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku kemejanya. " Bawa dokter pribadiku kesini!"

" Baik pak."

Sasuke memanggil dokter pribadinya? Untuk Hinata kah? Perlahan ditatapnya gadis yang sangat lemah dihadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya ingin sekali dikasihani. Sayu, pucat. Entahlah. Tapi… rasa dendamnya masih lebih besar dari pada rasa kasihannya pada gadis ini. " Apa-apaan aku ini. Untuk apa ku panggil dokter… umm tentu saja untuk membuatnya sembuh, agar dapat merasakan sikasaanku dengan rasa yang sempurna hahaha"

Hatinya tidak sependapat dengan ucapannya, ingin rasanya memeluk gadis itu dan berbagi kasih seperti sepasang insan yang dimabuk cinta. Tanpa sadar ia memijat pelipisnya merasakan kontadiksi yang berkelibat didalammya. Harus dia akui, dia mulai menyukai gadis indigo itu. Juga menyayangiya…tidak! Tentu tidak.

TIING NOONG TIING NONG

" Masuklah"

" Baik Pak, apa anda sakit?"

" Bukan aku, tapi dia.." Sasuke yang sudah membawa dokter pribadinya kekamar, dan terbelalaklah mata sang dokter saat melihat gadis tanpa busana yang terikat sedemikian rupa. " A-apa ini? Siapa dia? Dan ba-bagai…?

" Cepat urus jangan banyak bertanya!"

" Baik Pak"

Sang dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang sudah kepayahan itu. Perlahan stetoskop mulai diletakkan di dada Hinata. Rupanya Sasuke sedikit tidak suka dengan itu, padahal dokter itu benar benar tidak berniat melakukan apa pun terhadap Hinata.

" Periksa saja lewat punggung!"

" A-apa? Baiklah Pak… sepertinya gadis ini hanya demam ringan Pak, kalau begitu ini resepnya Pak."

" Hn"

" Saya pamit Pak."

'menyusahkan saja kau, padahal ingin sekali aku menyiksamu malam ini'

.

.

.

" Kau sudah baikan?" Hinata yang masih belum sadar betul mendengar suara yang tak asing itu. Tapi bukan suara Naruto. Tapi…Sasuke. Dengan cepat dilihatnya arah suara itu. Benar saja Sasuke yang ada disana. " Di-di-dimana Naru-kun? Apa kau telah membunuhnya? Kau jahaat! Hiks hiks.."

"…" Sasuke bingung setengah mati kali ini ia tidak mengerti sendiri dengan dirinya. Hatinya seakan sakit sekali melihat Hinata menangisi si kuning bodoh itu. Kenapa si kuning itu yang berada di hatinya mengapa bukan…

Semua perasaan itu di singkirkannya. Segera saja dendamnya menguasainya lagi dan mengatakan dia harus menyiksa Hinata lebih kejam lagi. " Besok aku akan mengadakan pesta disini dengan teman-teman ku, kau bersiaplah" seringaiannya menghiasi kata-katanya barusan tapi tidak semenyeramkan biasanya. " A-aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati sajaaa!" ucapannya dari bibir pucatnya membuat Sasuke tersentak, entah mengapa kata-kata itu seperti silet yang sedikit melukai hatinya.

PLAAAKK

" Tenanglah kau akan ku bunuh nanti, jalani dulu perintahku! Cih menyusahkan saja!"

"…"

.

.

.

Andai pagi tak akan pernah datang lagi. Itu yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini. Semalaman tadi matanya tetap terjaga karena memikirkan kekasihnya, Naruto. Kantung matanya dan lebam di matanya karena semalaman dia menguras habis air matanya, sangat terlukis jelas di sana betapa ia mencintai kekasihnya.

" Mandilah, pesta akan segera dimulai" Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming mendengar perintah Tuannya itu. Seakan ia menulikan telinganya. Lebih baik mati saja secepatnya.

"Apa kau tuli?"

" HINATA! Kau tuli huh?"

" Ciih. Baik jika kau salah mengartikan kebaikan ku."

" Pelayaaan… sajikan dia pada para tamu, jadikannya _sashimi girl_, aku ingin tamu ku menikmatinya!"

" Baik Pak"

Segera saja Hinata dibawa kedapur untuk di sajikan. Perlahan para pelayan meletakan potongan potongan daging dagingan segar diatas tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Buah-buahan san sayur-sayuran menyusul setelahnya. Nipplesnya dututupi buah peach yang berlupang dibagian tengahnya. Sangat menggoda.

Tak lupa para pelayan merangsang nipplesnya agar menjadi teegang dan menggairahkan. Pada vaginanya diisikan salad wortel dan tomat-tomatan. Dengan saus yang special tentunya.

Makanan diatas tubuhnya kini bagaikan pakaian untuknya. Namun tidak setelah para tamu nanti melahap itu semua dan menikmati keindahan tubuhnya. Seutuhnya.

" Pelayan keluarkan hidangan utamanya"

" Baik"

.

.

Troli besar berbentuk seperti meja perlahan keluar menuju ruang pesta. Para tamu pun bersorak saat mereka mengetahui hidangan utamanya adalah _sahimi girl_. Riuh para tamu mendampingi air mata Hinata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipinya.

Memang tidak banyak tamu yang di undang Sasuke, namun jenisnya ini yang sangat di takuti Hinata. Semua para tamu adalah laki-laki. Makhluk yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya mengerang itu menatap tubuhnya bagaikan singa yang kelaparan. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri sekarang juga namun sayang. Kakinya, dan tangannya sudah di borgol pada ujung-ujung troli. Sasuke melakukannya untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan Hinata lakukan.

" Waah Pak, bolehkah aku menyantapnya sekarang.." Tanya Kiba yang sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menikmati hidangan di depannya, salivanya sudah tak terkontrol melihat pemandangan ini. " Hn, nikmatilah. Kalian semua makanlah"

" ITADAKIMASU!"

Suara sumpit beradu seakan ingin melahap makanan itu banyak-banyak. Tatapan mengerikan, jepitan sumpit, dan mulut yang mulai mengunyah itu sangat menyiksa Hinata.

Semua tamu dominan menghabiskan makanan di bagian payudara dan vaginanya, dan membuat bagian itu terekspos di depan para makhluk berkelamin panjang yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata benar-benar pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sekarang semua penyantap 'nya' mulai menjilati tubuh Hinata, tidak sampai disitu saja bahkan ada yang sudah meremas payudara Hinata. Semua yang di lakukan tamu Sasuke kini membuat tubuhnya terasa panas, ingin rasanya mengerang. Tapi hal ini ia tahan. Tak ingin martabatnya jatuh lebih jauh.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke lah orang yang tidak menyantap makanan yang jarang sekali disajikan itu. Kali ini Shikamaru bertanya tanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sangat kejamnya.

" Hei Sasuke, mengapa kau kejam sekali menyiksanya?"

" …"

" Hey jawablah!"

" Kau masih ingat si kuning berengsek itu?"

" Un, Naruto yang hampir kau bunuh dimalam itu kan?"

" Hn"

" Lalu?"

" Gadis itu kekasihnya"

" A-apa katamu?"

" Bagaimana menurutmu sudah setimpalkah yang aku lakukan ini?"

" Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bersalah, dia hanya…"

" Diamlah, sebaiknya kau nikmati dia"

Sasuke meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih bertanya-tanya itu. Ia ingin menenangkan fikirannya di taman belakang.

_' Yah, Bu, Kak, maafkan aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan '_

Gadis itu perlahan merubah hidupnya. Rasa cinta mungkin sudah tumbuh dihatunya kini. Namun ia selalu mengelak. Sasuke berniat kembali ke tempat pesta itu. Dan menghentikan pesta _sashimi girl_ itu. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Kiba sudah menanggalkan celana mereka ingin sekali rasanya mencicipi bagian dalam gadis itu. Para tamu lain masih menikmati acara jilat-menjilati tubuh santapan mereka bagaikan bayi yang kehausan. Saat kiba mulai memasukan kepala batangnya ke liang Hinata, Sasuke datang dan tertegun dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kiba pada _slave-nya_ itu.

" HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

TBC

Revieew please ^^

Kyaaaa maaf ya apdetnya ngaret, begitulah keadaan saya. 1 jam lagi saya mau apdet chap 5 eaa gila kan?.?


End file.
